Talk:Singularity (episode)
Chef's menu Today: :Fried chicken :Scalloped potatoes :Minaran spinach Friday: :Grilled trout almondine :Rice pilaf :Green beans Saturday: :Filet mignon :Grilled curled onions :Green pea :Carnegie style cheesecake Sunday: :Grilled vegetable panini :Green olive caviar :Peach cobbler Monday: :Grandma DeRosa's lasagna :Garlic bread :Mixed green salad Tuesday: :Three-course fondue :*Bread and green apples in cheese fondue :*Lamb and beef in soy fondue :*Red apples and strawberries in chocolate fondue :*(Champagne optional) Wednesday: :Grilled Vietnamese pork :Crepe :Steamed rice :''Plomeek'' tea Thursday: :Roast duck with raspberry sauce :Asparagus and ginger :Twice-baked potato Friday: :Noodle kugel :Brisket :Cabbage Saturday: :Grilled alpine surprise :French fries :Argelian cole slaw Sunday: :Homestyle BBQ :(Bring your own bib) Some of these I don't know how to link, ie: the fondue fascination chef went into... - AJHalliwell 07:20, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hilarious This Episode might be the most comical of all the Star Trek Episodes together. I never ever laughed so much while watching Star Trek...– 21:25, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :This isn't what the talk page is for. Use this page to discuss changes to the article. TrekFan 03:07, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I believe you just broke your own advice. You should have just deleted it instead of arguing in the discussion Stub? Shouldn't this article be stubbed? The episode summary merely consists of transcripts of T'Pol's logs. --FFN 14:08, 2 February 2008 (UTC) NEC monitor :If you can see when T'Pol playing computer in her quarter, the back of her's monitor is NEC brand maybe this company survive in 24th century. Horrible grammar aside, can anyone confirm this? If so, it should be written properly before being re-added. --From Andoria with Love 08:49, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Confirmed and re-added with a time marker. --Brian Layman Red Alert Having just watched this episode with sibtitles, I am fairly sure that "Red Alert" is never explicitly stated. Tactical Alert, Condition Red and Reed alert are - but I don't think anyone ever mentions Red Alert, which would make the assertion that this is the first chronological reference to it wrong. :You're right, I just watched it and read the script, no "red alert". -- DhaliaUnsung 18:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Removed Nip Pick One of the early indications that the doctor is under the effect of the singularity's radiation is that he forces Mayweather to undergo a microcellular scan against his will. As revealed in , the most important Denobulan medical rule is to never treat a patient who refuses the suggested medical procedure. -->relating it to the Denobulan medical rule is not groundbreaking, new information needing to be added here. We could also say one of the indicators that Tripp is under the influence is that he starts obsessing about the aesthetics of a chair even though that is something engineers generally dont care about. (??) – Distantlycharmed 00:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) * After the initial credits we can see a passage from the biography Archer has been invited to write the introduction for (complete with two typos, "won" for "own" and "scaler" for "scalar"), concerning Henry Archer and the Vulcans. :Removed the above as a nitpick, perhaps he hadn't spellchecked it yet. 31dot 15:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : However, the point is interesting because "won" vs "own" indicates the continued use of manual typing as a mode of data entry. In most other instances, dictation is used. -- 19:20, September 10, 2015 (UTC)